


A Little Practice

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hajime just wants to help his good friend Mitsuru :), M/M, Practice Kissing, back at it again with taking advantage of the fact mitsuru is in a drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Mitsuru's always helping Hajime with dance practice, so when Mitsuru finally has something he needs a little help with, Hajime is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Shino Hajime/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Little Practice

“So, um,” Hajime shifted his feet, his stomach a pit of anxiety and excitement, “Should we do it like this?”

“I think so!” Mitsuru said, letting go of Hajime’s hands to run them up his arms, “I mean, of course we need to be close to each other, right?”

“Y-Yeah…” Hajime said, trying not to tense up at Mitsuru’s light touches. What was he getting so worked up for anyway? Mitsuru just needed a little practice for a scene in his drama, and Hajime, helpful as ever, volunteered. Mitsuru was supposed to be helping Hajime with a part of the choreography he couldn’t get right, but a small break from practice was fine. 

They were already close as friends, it’s not like they haven’t hugged, or shared a bed, or anything else best friends usually do, so what was a small kiss?

“Hajime-chan?” Mitsuru asked, smiling softly, “You’re nervous too, right?”

“Too?” Hajime repeated, “Ah, you’re nervous? That’s a little unlike you…”

“I mean, I don’t want this to be super bad or anything!” Mitsuru said, hands tightening a little before his grip softened again, “Hajime-chan is soft, and sweet, and smells really good… I think this kind of thing will be fun if it’s you~ So I don’t wanna mess it up.”

“A-Ah, Mitsuru-kun...♪” Hajime smiled at the compliment, “I mean, I know I said I wanted to help, but it’s not like I’ve kissed anyone either. You’re always so helpful to me at practice, helping me with the dances, I wish there was something I could do well for you too…”

Mitsuru shook his head, “Don’t think like that! Even if we’re both no good, at least I got to try it out first, with Hajime-chan no less!” Mitsuru took a step closer, surprising Hajime a little, “So? Can we try? Can I kiss you now, Hajime-chan?”

Hajime’s shoulders drew up on instinct, and he wasn’t sure if the warmth he felt was coming from Mitsuru, or if it was just him. He tightened his lips before finally releasing a breath he ended up holding, nodding his head, “Y-Yes, let’s start…”

Mitsuru smiled sweetly, nodding back before leaning in. “Okay, I’m gonna kiss you now…” Hajime got closer too, even if he was scared Mitsuru would be able to hear how loud his heart was beating. Hajime barely held back a gasp when their lips brushed. 

Mitsuru paused, let out a small chuckle, then kissed Hajime. 

Hajime just did what he thought was right, trying to follow Mitsuru’s lead as much as possible. Not that there was much to follow, them both being completely inexperienced, the kiss only being a second or two. He heard the quiet sound from their lips when Mitsuru pulled away. Mitsuru’s eyes were wide, and a small smile formed as he looked up and down Hajime’s face. 

“M-Mitsuru-kun,” Hajime breathed out, chest heaving for whatever reason, “W-Was that okay?”

“Yeah,” Mitsuru said, and Hajime instantly noticed he sounded excited, but was being quieter than usual, “That was fun~ My heart’s racing, you know, like I just ran a thousand miles.”

“I kind of feel the same,” Hajime smiled, “Um, did you want to try again?”

It was Mitsuru’s turn to be caught off guard, “Again? Hajime-chan wants to kiss me again~?”

“Well, it’s just that this is practice, right?” Hajime asked, “You do the dances over and over with me until I get it right, so maybe for you… I could do the same! Even if this isn’t for Ra*bits or anything...”

Mitsuru laughed, moving his hands to cup Hajime’s face, “Okay! Let’s do it, I’ll kiss Hajime-chan until I’m the best kisser on set! And we’ll both be the best kissers in Ra*bits~”

Hajime moved his hands to hold onto Mitsuru’s wrists softly, before moving them to Mitsuru’s shoulders, finally noticing how awkward his own posture was. “Yes ♪ I know I was a little awkward, but we’ll learn together, like always.” He took the lead this time, pulling Mitsuru closer, “Okay, I’m going to kiss you again, Mitsuru-kun~”

Mitsuru nodded, pressing his body even closer to Hajime this time. Between his soft skin, his nervous gestures, and the scent of lavender that was usually subtle, but somehow seemed to be filling the entire space around him, Mitsuru couldn’t get enough. 

When Hajime pulled back again, Mitsuru didn’t even think about letting him get far, quickly leaning back in to kiss him again, just a little more. The soft “hm!” Hajime made in surprise made Mitsuru smile against his lips, his hands falling from Hajime’s face to naturally resting on his shoulders, his fingertips brushing the nape of Hajime’s neck. 

It was Hajime’s turn to laugh, separating from Mitsuru again when they began giggling too much to continue. The tips of their noses brushed against each other as he took in a few deep breaths, “I think we’re getting a little better at this.”

“Me too~” Mitsuru said, “I wish you were my partner in the drama, we’d get to kiss a lot more.” 

“Well, I’m always here to help you practice, if you need it,” Hajime said, his own chest tightening at the words; at what they implied anyway, “Um, that is, you feel okay right now? I want you to feel good about the kissing scene, but we rented this room for dance, I don’t wanna waste any of Ra*bits funds…”

“Yeah,” Mitsuru agreed, finally backing up, “I feel okay, bu~t, maybe I’ll want to practice more later? I’ll have to let you know, but I really wanna get that kiss right, so…”

Hajime giggled at Mitsuru’s not-so-subtle hint, “Yeah, whenever you need my help, I’ll be there for you, just like you always have for me~”

**Author's Note:**

> crush or no they seem like the type of friends who would practice kissing


End file.
